


Kitchen Disaster

by Officer_Jennie



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [31]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Founders Era, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 05:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18771988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officer_Jennie/pseuds/Officer_Jennie
Summary: "Sometimes, it’s not the first impression that makes the lasting impact."





	Kitchen Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Old tumblr drabble.

Sometimes, it’s not the first impression that makes the lasting impact. When Izuna had first seen Hashirama, they’d both been nothing but children. Soldiers in a war, perhaps, but still short and lanky in ways, still far from the warriors they would become.

Even then, Izuna couldn’t see the child in his enemy. Only saw someone who had killed his kin, even if he hadn’t witnessed the deaths himself. Saw someone who had planted a poisonous seed in his brother’s mind, someone trying to brainwash and turn Madara against them.

Later, after years of fighting on the battlefield against the Senju, it was the image of the warrior that burned itself in Izuna’s mind. The fierce head of his blood enemies, able to cut through their forces single handed if he so wished, holding back as if to toy with them. Constantly clashing head-to-head with Madara, whispering lies and misdirections at him the whole while.

Konoha’s eventual founding did nothing to erase that image. Neither did the growing evidence that Hashirama’s lies had been truths all along. That he  _did_ want peace, and wanted the Uchiha and Senju to be equals.

Becoming acquaintances with Tobirama was easier than being in the same room as Hashirama. Even finding a tentative friendship in his oldest rival seemed inevitable, and yet Izuna could not see past the blood on Hashirama’s hands.

It’s what caused dread to ball in his gut as he stood on Tobirama’s doorstep, feeling the heavy earth energy within the house. He could feel Tobirama was home and knew his own chakra would have been felt - as would his hesitation at the door. Cursing his luck, and not at all willing to listen to the teasing if he left now, he let himself in without bothering to knock.

“Why are you here?”

Izuna knew better by now than to be offended at the blunt question, rolling his eyes while he stuck out his hand expectantly.

“Pay up.” Decades of dealing with Madara’s perfected scowl meant Tobirama’s didn’t deter him, and Izuna merely snapped his fingers impatiently in turn. “You’re not getting your gift until I get mine. Also, you’re late. Rude.”

“Is that Izuna-san?”

Conscious effort was all that kept Izuna from shifting back towards the door as heavy footfalls came their way. He’d been lucky enough to find Tobirama in foray, and had hoped seeing the older brother wouldn’t be necessary.

His nose curled as he accepted he’d have to share at least a word or two with Hashirama, reluctantly turning his head as the man came into the room.

“Izuna-san! I didn’t know you were visiting today!”

Any half-snarky remarks about this not even being Hashirama’s house died off at the man’s appearance. Most all thoughts shorted out seeing his greatest enemy in a light floral apron. His face, hands, arms, clothes - his  _everything_ was coated in flour, some sort of batter clinging to the few hairs that had fell out of the bun he’d tied the rest in. Splotches of color littered his face as well, and he was beaming as he tried in vain to wipe some of the mess off his hands onto the equally covered apron.

“It was your birthday recently too, yes? You should have some cake! Tobira can’t ever eat it all anyway.”

Nothing about the warrior in his memory should have ever been pleasant. And yet, for the first time since he’d seen the boy at the river, Izuna couldn’t help but think how  _domestic_ he looked here.

The fleeting thought of him being cute was a bit unwelcome, but as Izuna nodded dumbly and followed the Senju into the kitchen, he found himself a bit too dazed and thrown off-kilter to realize the thought had happened at all.


End file.
